A Long Awaited Love
by x.lost.in.thought.x
Summary: A Long Awaited Love follows the plot line of Clamp's anime Card Captor Sakura. There are many twists and shows how the love forms between Sakura and Shaoran.


**[[[Note: I do not own Sakura, Li, or any of the other CCS characters. I wish I did, but sadly I do not. I am not sure yet on what this story is going to entail, other than the fact that I'm going to write this in 3rd person. I will not start fromt he beginning, but from where she first meets Li.**

**For those of you not familiar with CCS, here is a brief summary:**

**Sakura Kinomoto is a young girl in the 6th grade who happens to have a huge crush on her brother Toya's best friend, Yukito Tsukishiro. She is currently living with her father, Fujitaka. What about her mother? Well, her mother died when Sakura was only two years old. Her best friend is Tomoyo Daidouji, who happens to be obsessed with filming Sakura on her camcorder, and dressing her up in one of the many outfits she has made.**

**One day, Sakura heard a growling sound coming from her father's study, and came across the Clow Cards. Somehow, she scattered all of them, and has to find and collect them all again. Though she is not alone. She has the help of Tomoyo and Kerberos, "Kero" (who is the guardian of the Clow Cards.)**

**Chapter 1**

It was another warm fall morning in Japan as Sakura Kinomoto was once again on her rollerblades trying to catch up to her brother, Toya. She had woken up late again, as usual, and had to scramble to get dressed and eat breakfast. She was lost in thought about the strange dream she had had last night. There had been a weird looking tower in it, along with a huge full moon. Then her thoughts shot to the weird boy that had appeared at the end of her dream. At least she had thought it was a boy. She wasn't too sure seeing as how it was dark in her dream, even with the light of the full moon. Sakura figured it was nothing worth worrying Kero about anyways, and shrugged it off.

She then ran into something hard, falling to the ground. But just before she hit it, someone caught her. She looked up into the eyes of Yukito. "Yukito!" she exclaimed, her eyes growing wide in shock, and her cheeks blushing red from embarrassment.

"Good morning, Sakura." Yukito said, looking down at Sakura in his arms, smiling.

"And there's the proof of the true monster she really is." Sakura heard her brother Toya say. She looked around, and saw him standing to the left of them next to his bike.

"Big brother!" she called out, in shock and in anger. Toya normally picked on Sakura, but when he did it around Yukito she couldn't stand it. She quickly got up and kicked him in his shin. He cried out in pain and glared at her. Sakura smiled, obviously satisfied now.

Finally remembering that Yukito was there, she turned around and blushed with embarrassment, but was shocked to find out that he was laughing. She quickly gave him a sheepish grin and looked down.

After a while, Yukito and Toya got back on their bikes. "Come on, we're going to be late." Toya said, glaring at Sakura. They started biking away leaving her to rush along after them on her rollerblades.

"What are your plans after school today, Toya?" Yukito asked.

Sakura couldn't help but stare at Yukito. She remembered when he first moved here about a year ago, and when she first met him when Toya brought him over for dinner one night. It was love at first sight. Yukito was just a friendly, all around nice guy, and he treated Sakura like a real person (unlike how Toya treats her.)

Though, there was only two people who knew about Sakura's crush on Yukito: her best friend Tomoyo, and of course Kero.

"Bye, Monster!" Toya called out. Sakura shook her head, ending the weird trance she had been in. She quickly looked around and noticed that she was already at her school. She sighed in dismay. Wait a second, what did he just call her?

Sakura glared at him, not wanting to leave. But she wanted to find Tomoyo so she could tell her about the dream that she had had.

"See you later, Sakura." Yukito called out.

"What?" Sakura asked, still a bit dazed.

"I'm going to come by later to study with Toya."

"Okay. Bye!" Sakura said, smiling happily to herself. She waved to them, and started skating off to find Tomoyo to tell her the good news.

Sakura was really happy. Eee! Yukito is coming over today! she thought, skating in little circles, smiling to herself.

She quickly found Tomoyo in the classroom thanks to the sudden burst of energy she had gained. "Tomoyo!"

"Ohio, Sakura." Tomoyo said, gretting her with the usual smile on her face. "You seem extra cheerful today. Did something happen this morning?"

Sakura nodded happily. "Yukito is coming over this afternoon."

"Oh, that should be fun." she said in her cheerful voice, looking at Sakura, smiling. Tomoyo was happy as long as Sakura was happy too.

About 5 minutes later their teacher, Mr. Terada walked into the room. "Everyone take your seats. I am about to start homeroom."

Of course everyone quickly quieted down and took their seats.

"Good, everyone's here." Mr. Terada said, quickly looking up from the attendance sheet.

Sakura quietly looked out the window, wishing for the afternoon to come sooner.

"Today, we have a new student." Mr. Terada announced.

This caught Sakura's attention, making her turn to look at the front of the room.

Tomoyo turned to her, "A new student? So late in the year?" Sakura shrugged at the questions and turn her attention back to Mr. Terada.

"Come on in." The door slowly opened, and a young boy stood in the doorway. "This is Shaoran Li. He has come here from Hong Kong, so I hope all of you will make him feel welcomed here in Japan."

"Welcome, Li." the whole class said together, greeting Li. He nodded his head slightly, then stood very stiff in the front of the classroom, looking a bit annoyed.

He was focusing his attention on Sakura, staring at her. No, not even staring. It was more like glaring.

Sakura quickly dropped her gaze from his, and quickly thought about what she could have done wrong. She looked up again to notice that he was still glaring at her. Sakura began to feel a very sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Why was he glaring at her?

Mr. Terada cut into Sakura's thoughts. "Let's see, Li, sit behind Miss Kinomoto."

Sakura froze in her seat. The only thought going through her mind was Why me...why me...why me...

As Li walked passed her, she kept her head down. It was then that she realized that she was shaking. What was wrong with her?

"Sakura?" someone said, making Sakura look around quickly. Had she become paranoid? No. It was just Tomoyo. "Sakura, are you alright?" she asked, with a look of fear playing on her face.

Letting out a nervous laugh, Sakura nodded her head.

Tomoyo glanced at her, and then back at Li, shrugged, then turned back around. What the heck was going on?

Sakura didn't want to know, she was scared, and just wanted the school day to end.

After a very stressed out morning, it was then time for lunch.

Sakura jumped from her seat and fled from the classroom. Freedom.

Sakura didn't think she could spend another moment in that classroom. She was still shaking uncontrollably, yet unaware that someone was watching her.

She ran outside and sat down in the grass over by the highschool. What was wrong with her? She closed her eyes, thinking that that would relax her, seeing as she wasn't hungry enough to eat lunch.

After taking a few deep breaths, Sakura heard a strange noise and jumped. Scrambling to get up, she quickly looked around. Then out of no where, Li appeared.

"W-wh-what do you want from m-me?" Sakura managed to stutter out.

"You're the Card Captor!" Li shouted, pointing at her accusingly.

"W-what?!?!" Sakura screamed out in shock. How did this boy know? She backed up trying to get away, but only backed up into the fence. She was trapped.

He was now getting closer to her. "Give me the cards!" he order.

Sakura put her hands on her bag thinking that she could protect them when he would try to snatch it from her.

Almost immediately, Li grabbed for the bag.

"Get away from m-me!" Sakura cried out in fear.

"SAKURA!!!!" she heard from afar.

Sakura then saw Tomoyo running towards the both of them. She had the same worried look on her face that she had had earlier.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura called out to her, happy to see her best friend running towards her.

Li quickly glanced over at Tomoyo who was now closing in on him and Sakura.

"Damn it!" he muttered, pulling away from Sakura and standing next to the fence like nothing had happened.

"Sakura! What's going on?" Tomoyo asked, rushing over to them.

"I-I.." Sakura stopped and shook her head. Looking at Li, she noticed that he had a look of innocence on his face. She couldn't get him into trouble on his first day. But the look on his face when he was grabbing for the cards was so heartless, so determined. What was going on? "Um..it was nothing. Li was just t-talking to me about m-math class t-today..." she finally managed to stutter out.

Tomoyo gave Sakura a worried look, "Okay, Sakura.." she said, her voice trailing off.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I want to get to music class early." Sakura said, grabbing Tomoyo by the arm. "Bye, Li!" she called back to him.

And with that, they were gone, leaving a confused Li, leaning against the fence.

Once in the music room, Sakura was finally able to breathe again, and her shaking had ceased.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked her again.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to get some extra practice in on the recorder before class." Sakura said quickly, once again lying to her best friend.

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked her, more worried than ever. Why wasn't she telling her the truth?

"Yeah." Sakura said, forcing a smile on her face. "Now come on, I'm going to practice."

She didn't want Tomoyo to worry about it. It wasn't her problem to deal with.

Once class started, everyone rushed for their instruments and took their seats. Sakura was on the recorder, along with Chiharu and Yamazaki.

Tomoyo played the flute with Rika.

Mrs. Yamamoto stood up in the front of the class.

[I know that really isn't the music teacher's name, but I have no clue what the heck her name is and I've looked everywhere! I don't think they ever said it...

"Okay class. Many of you know that we have a new student today, and he will now be joining Miss Kinomoto and Miss Mihara on the recorder."

Sakura almost fell out of her chair at this announcement.

Tomoyo shot her a worried look and went back to focusing on what Mrs. Yamamoto was now saying.

Sakura watched Li walk over and plop down in the chair next to her and once again she started shaking.

Li was now giving her a weird look, sort of mixed with disgust and confusion. Why was she shaking?

He then began to pay close attention to Mrs. Yamamoto, trying to pick up the Japanese language more so than he had already learned.

"Do you need any help?" Chiharu asked him quietly.

"No, I'm fine." he said kind of in a 'back-off' tone.

"You know that the term 'helping others' came from the Greeks when they were fighting off the roaring dragons in Athens." Yamazaki said in a 'believe-it-or-not' tone. Sakura's and Li's eyes grew wide with surprise.

Chiharu came and pulled Yamazaki away. "Lies. Lies. Lies." she said, shaking her head.

"Lies?" Sakura asked, her eyes meeting Li's. She quickly looked down when she noticed that he was glaring again. What is wrong with him?

The rest of music class went pretty much the same. Li kept trying to hit the right notes. Sakura was trying to memorize one of her songs. And Tomoyo kept glancing over at them the entire class hour.

Once school ended, Sakura went to the store to buy noodles for tonights dinner. She was going to make Italian Pasta. Something Rika had showed her one day in Home Economics class. Sakura wanted to make something special since Yukito was coming over tonight.

When she got home, Sakura threw the noodles in a pot and let them cook while she started making the sauce.

After the sauce was on the stove cooking, she started straightening up the house, twirling around while doing so.

After a while, Kero came downstairs. "Sakura, what are you--" He sniffed the air. "Pasta? I want some!!!!" Kero cried out with joy at seeing was Sakura was cooking for dinner.

He charged at the plates of pasta Sakura was already setting out on the table, but Sakura stopped him. "Kero! No! This isn't for you!"

"Sakura! I want some!" Kero whined.

"I'll bring a plate up to you later. Okay?" Sakura asked, trying to make a deal with Kero.

"Okay... But--" Just then Sakura heard the front door open, and grabbed Kero in midsentence.

"Kero! Hurry up! Go upstairs!" she said quickly, rushing him to the stairs so that he could get out of sight.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura." Yukito said walking into the living room. Konichiwa meaning 'Good evening'

"Konnichiwa, Yukito." Sakura said.

"What smells so good?" he asked.

"I-Italian Pasta." Sakura said, leading him into the kitchen. "I made it for dinner. Want some?"

"You better not! If it was made by this monster you might be throwing up by the end of the night." Toya said, coming into the room.

"Big brother!" Sakura yelled, putting her hands on her hips in anger.

But none the less, Toya sat down with Yukito and Sakura and started eating the pasta. Their father was gone on an expedition (seeing as he is an archaeologist.)

"Sakura, this is really good." Yukito said between mouthfuls.

Sakura blushed, "Th-thanks."

"Actually, this isn't that bad...for a monster." Toya said putting his two sense in, then sticking out his tongue at his sister.

Normally Sakura would have said something, but she was happy enough that Yukito had liked the meal.

After dinner, Sakura cleaned off the table while Toya and Yukito went off to Toya's room to study.

She was still happy about the comment Yukito had made at dinner about the pasta. She quickly washed off the dishes and got Kero's plate ready for him.

She brought it up to her room for him and when she opened the door, Kero charged at it immediately.

"Pasta. Pasta! PASTA!" he said happily.

Sakura set it down on her desk while Kero chowed down. Maybe she should start her homework.

Once done with her math homework, Sakura decided that she should go make Yukito a late night snack. Maybe tea...yeah that's it. Tea.

Sakura went down to the kitchen and started brewing the tea.

Once it was done, she poured tea into two cups and took them up to Toya's room.

Her hands weren't free so she kicked the door with her foot. After a while, Yukito came to the door. "Is that for us?"

Sakura just nodded.

"Arigato." Thank you.

"Y-your welcome." Sakura said, a smile playing on her lips.

"You should get some sleep. Good night, Sakura." Yukito said, shutting the door.

"Good night!" Sakura quickly ran to her room, and closed the door, sliding to the floor.

"What's the matter with you?" Kero asked her.

"Yukito..." was all she could say.

"Ah. I see." Kero said between mouthfuls of pasta.

It then started to thunder, and Sakura ran to her window to see outside. "Looks like a storm is coming." she said, closing the opened window.

Kero stopped eating, "This is not a normal storm. I feel the presence of a Clow Card."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, you have to go capture it." Kero said, folding his tiny arms across his chest.

"I can't go out there! It's about to storm!" Sakura cried out.

"You have to." Kero said, and that was the end of that.

Once outside, Sakura looked around. "What am I suppose to do about this?" she asked Kero, who was flying right next to her.

"You have to find the source to this thunder." he said. "Over there!"

Sakura looked to where he was pointing, it seemed to be coming from the park.

Sakura quickly ran to the park with Kero right beside her. "There it is."

Sakura quickly dodge a thunderbolt sent her way. "How do I turn it back into a card without it hurting me?"

"You have to change it back into it's original form." came a voice from beside her. It was Li.

"What?" Sakura asked a bit confused. What did he mean original form? And why was he here?

"Out of the way!" Li shouted pushing Sakura to the side as a thunderbolt came shooting their way. He took out his sword. "Thunder god, answer my call."

All of a sudden a thunderbolt came shooting out of his sword, hitting the thunderbolt that was coming at them.

Li's thunderbolt overpowered the other one and then a wolf made out of lightning appeared.

"AHHHH!" Sakura screamed.

"You have to change thunder into it's original form before you can catch it." Li said, obviously bored already.

"I was getting to that..." Kero said.

"I see." Sakura said, pulling out the WINDY card.

"What do you think you're doing!?!?!" Li asked, a bit alarmed.

"Going to turn it back to normal." Sakura said, with a look of confusion on her face.

"You can't capture THUNDER using WINDY." Li was really getting annoyed now. Why didn't she know this stuff already? Could the Card Captor really be that stupid?

"Well then..." Sakura stopped. She had an idea. She would use the SHADOW card to capture THUNDER.

"SHADOW!" she cried out, hitting her staff to the SHADOW card.

SHADOW emerged from the card and wrapped itself around THUNDER.

"Now, Sakura!!!" Sakura heard Kero call out. She nodded.

"Return to the guise that you were meant to be in, CLOW CARD!" she yelled, swinging the staff down on THUNDER.

The cards then turned back to normal and SHADOW fell to the ground as THUNDER shot straight towards Li. She ran to pick up SHADOW and stared at Li, then looked at Kero.

"He turned it back into his original form..."

"Oh..." she said quietly to herself, more than anything, staring down at SHADOW in her had.

"So that's the sealing staff? But you don't really know anything." Li said in disgust, catching her off guard, then starting to walk away.

"Li, wait!" Sakura called after him.

He turned around looking annoyed, "What?"

"Thanks." she said, giving him a small smile. So what if he considered her stupid, he still helped her capture THUNDER. He deserved thanks.

"Yeah. Yeah." he said, and with that he left.

"God I hate that kid." Kero said, shaking his head.

"Kero!" Sakura yelled. "That's rude."

"Well --" Kero started, but Sakura cut him off.

"Come on, let's go home. I need to sleep." Sakura said, walking home.

Once in bed, Sakura thought about all that had happened today. She eventually fell asleep with a smile on her face, thinking about Yukito.


End file.
